Better Than Me
by ThatWeirdoThatFollowsYou
Summary: Nico thinks that Percy deserves someone better than himself. PercyXNico NicoXPercy Nicery Perico RATED T FOR CHARACTER DEATH


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the song "Better Than Me."**_

_**Rick owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Better Than Me is owned by Hinder.**_

* * *

Percy kissed Nico's head, smiling at his boyfriend.

"I love you, Nico. I'll be back later, 'kay?" he told him, grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

"I love you, too, Perce..." he whispered to the air before heading to the bathroom. He paused in the kitchen, grabbing a knife.

* * *

**I think you can do so much better than me**

**After all the lies that I made you believe**

* * *

He sighed, remembering the same lie he'd been telling everyone... Especially to Percy.

"I'll be fine." Nico always said, knowing very well it was a lie.

* * *

**Guilt kicks in and I start to see.**

**The edge of the bed where your nightgown used to be.**

* * *

He paused in front of their bedroom, looking at the perfectly made bed. It seemed incomplete without Percy in there to Nico. The brown eyed boy felt a pang of guilt, a tear rolling down his face.

* * *

**I told myself I won't miss you. **

**But I remember.**

**What it feels like beside you.**

* * *

He felt more tears roll down his face, remembering exactly what he was doing was for the best. He gently touched where Percy had kissed him before leaving, a sob escaping his lips.

* * *

**I really miss your hair in my face, **

**And the way your innocence tastes**

**And I think you should know this**

**You deserve much better than me.**

* * *

Nico remembered how it felt when Percy would doze off next to him, his head resting on his shoulder. He always loved being able to run his hands through his boyfriend's hair, and the soft innocent kisses at night... Nico shook his head.

"Don't stop now, di Angelo..." he told himself.

* * *

**While looking through your old box of notes**

**I found those pictures that you were looking for**

**If there's one memory I don't want to lose**

**That time at the mall - you and me in the dressing room**

* * *

Nico made it into the bathroom, pulling out a small box. He opened it, taking out a few pictures of him and Percy. A little laugh escaped his lips as he saw the one Percy had taken of them in a dressing room, his own face looking embarassed while Percy smiled like a goofball.

* * *

**I told myself I won't miss you**

**But I remembered**

**What it feels like beside you**

* * *

Nico made a cut on his wrist, deep and painful. He bit back a scream, blood dripping into the sink. He thought this was the only way to get rid of the pain, knowing Percy would never understand.

* * *

**I really miss your hair in my face **

**And the way your innocence tastes**

**And I think you should know this**

**You deserve much better than me**

* * *

Percy stepped back into the house, smiling happily.

"Neeks! I'm home!" he shouted, becoming concerned when Nico didn't respond. He went into the kitchen, immediately noticing a knife was gone.

* * *

**The bed I'm lying in is getting colder**

**Wish I never would've said it's over**

**And I can't pretend**

**I won't think about you when I'm older**

**'Cause we never really had our closure**

**This can't be the end**

* * *

Nico forced on two more cuts and the same amount on the other one, his kness giving out from bloodloss. Everything was blurring, even Percy's face.

_Wait..._ Nico thought,_ Percy's face...?_

* * *

**I really miss your hair in my face**

**And the way your innocence tastes**

**And I think you should know this **

**You deserve much better than me**

* * *

Percy felt tears roll down his face, unknown screams escaping his lips. Nico's hand ran through his hair, mumbling something about it being soft. A moment later, the hand went limp, the brown eyed boy's eyes shutting. Percy let out a desperate scream, crying loudly.

* * *

**I really miss your hair in my face **

**And the way your innocence tastes**

**And I think you should know this**

**You deserve much better than me.**

* * *

Percy sobbed loudly, looking at Nico's dead body. If only he'd told him the truth, then Percy would've help. Nothing would change it now. Not at the funeral.

* * *

**(And I think you should know this)**

**You deserve much better than me.**

* * *

**_A/N: I should be working on my first story but I thought of Perico when I heard this song and I needed to get this out of my system._**


End file.
